


Elevator Mischief

by Sickasfrickjoshuadun (imsojoshuadone)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare, josh realizes he loves tyler, stuck in an elevator AU, they kiss, tyler loves josh too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/Sickasfrickjoshuadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Josh and Tyler get stuck in an elevator where they have to come up with ideas to entertain themselves until they get out but then something happens and they realize they love each other."</p><p>This may have a second part in the future (as in Tyler's POV), but I'm not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so please forgive me for any mistakes that I have yet to correct.
> 
> ////

 

My beautiful book cover for this prompt:

 

 

"Josh, stop." Tyler giggled, clutching the side railing that hung stably against the elevators walls as he watched me with wide eyes.

"Come on Ty, it's fun." I chuckled, encouraging Tyler to follow in my foot steps as I pressed the floor 7 button and continued to jump up and down.

"No, stop it." Tyler whined, the faintest hint of a smile still attached to his face as I jumped up and slammed my feet back down against the elevators floor as the piece of machinery lurched to a start.

"Your no fun." I groaned, crossing my arms over my chest and slumping against the cool metal of the elevators wall.

"Says the one who hated my idea of extreme phone pinching." Tyler snorted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I just huffed out an airy breath and turned to watch as the elevator buttons lit up with every floor we passed.

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

My breath caught in my throat, heart plummeting to the pit of my stomach as Tyler fell forward with an 'umf', the elevator quickly grinding to a stop. The lights flickered for a moment, blinding me momentarily as they reflected off the shiny metal walls.

"Frick." Tyler muttered from where he lye on the floor, a hand rubbing at the back of his head as he slowly sat up and peered up at me with squinted eyes.

"You alright?" I asked Tyler franticly, kneeling down to help pull him up.

"Y-yeah. I think so.." He trailed off, dusting away the dirt from off his jeans. "What was that?"

"I don't know." I stated honestly, clicking my tongue and smiling to myself as I watched Tyler scrunch his face up in confusion. A soft ding alarmed Tyler and I as the elevator music faded and an almost automated sounding voice took its place.

 _"The elevator seems to be stuck, we're not sure how long it will take for us to fix it but just please be patient. We're sending a crew down to have a look right now. I'll notify you if any other information comes up."_  And then the voice was gone, the elevator music idly making an unwelcome reappearance in its place.

"We're stuck?" Tyler groaned, rubbing at his cheeks.

"Yup," I sighed. "Seems like it." I closed my eyes and frowned to myself.

The elevator grew silent, the only sounds filling my ears being the music and Tyler's fingers tapping rapidly against his forearm.

"Wait." Tyler blurted suddenly, my eyes snapping open to find him staring at me with a mischievous smirk. "I bet your the one who broke the elevator." He mused, crossing one of his legs in front of the other as he pointed an all knowing finger in my direction.

"Um, excuse me?" I chuckled, throwing my head back as I laughed loudly.

"Hey, you were the one jumping around the entire time." He stated. I grinned wildly as I soaked up his accusations, knowing full and well that I was most likely the cause of all of this. But I wasn't about to admit it though.

"Im serious." He giggled, watching as I twisted my face up in disbelief. I opened my mouth to speak, prepared to defend myself, but was cut off by a suddenly whining tyler.

"Josh, I'm bored." He pouted, jutting his bottom lip out as he huffed a heavy sigh. I nodded my head in agreement, watching Tyler sulk. I couldn't help but blush furiously as Tyler suddenly pushed himself flush against my body, his head tilted to the side as he stared down at me with beaming eyes.

"Let's play a game." He stated enthusiastically, biting at his lower lip. I couldn't keep my eyes from watching as his teeth grazed the battered skin, a lump forming in my throat.

"W-what kind of game?" I managed to splutter, drawing my eyes back up to meet his.

"Truth or Dare."

I gulped.

"Alright." I spoke confidently, placing a hand on Tyler's chest as I pushed his figure into a sitting position, myself doing the same. I crossed my legs over each other and leaned back on my hands, watching as Tyler did the same with a smirk.

"You go first." He chuckled. I nodded my head and smiled widely.

"Ok, truth or dare." I asked, the routine question fluttering off my lips.

"Dare." Our eyes met momentarily as a sly smile creeped it's way across Tyler's face.

"Um, alright." I tapped my fingers against the elevators flooring, brows furrowed as I struggled to think of something.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of my shoe." I grinned. Tyler's eyes grew wide, his face falling as he watched me untangle my legs from each other and bring my foot up to his face. I watched as he gulped, glancing at me with pleading eyes. I just shook my head, cringing slightly as Tyler's tongue poked out of his mouth and brushed against the sole if my shoe. Within seconds he was coughing and spluttering, wiping at his tongue furiously.

"Gross, I didn't think you'd actually do it." I chuckled, moving to sit back properly.

"It tasted like salt. So much salt." He shuttered. I burst into a fit of laughter as Tyler's eyes found mine and took on the form of a glare.

"Truth or dare." He spoke roughly, still glaring in my direction as my laughter slowly quieted to a hiccup.

"Dare." The word rolled off my tongue with confidence but on the inside I was freaking out. Tyler's face twisted into one of mischief and I frowned to myself.

_Shit._

"I dare you to kiss me." He mused, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the ceiling, a triumphant smile adorning his face.

"A-alright." I spoke, attempting to come off as nothing but nonchalant. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as Tyler's eyes grew wide, scooting my body closer to the slightly taller boys.

"Really?" He gulped, staring at me with nervous eyes.

"Yeah, I can't back down from a dare." I fought hard to beet down the burning sensation that rose to my cheeks and the butterflies that burst throughout my stomach as I placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. Tyler just nodded and sat still, waiting for me to complete my task. Without hesitation I hurriedly leaned forward and brushed my lips against his, my eyes instantly closing as my breath hitched in my throat. I was highly aware of the fact that Tyler had slipped his hands around my neck, running his fingers through the red curls at the nape of my neck as I pressed my lips completely against his.

Tyler's lips were soft and not at all like how I had imagined them to be countless times, but the way he pushed himself against me was just like how I had fantasized. Our lips molded together as Tyler slid into my lap and I removed my hand from his shoulder only to place it on his thigh, my free arm wrapping around his waist. My heart raced violently inside my chest, my stomach aching with the feeling of want as I chose to take a big risk and pull my lips away from Tyler's. Almost as soon as my lips were gone from his they were attached to his jaw, brushing over the soft skin as Tyler tilted his head to the side and panted heavily. I wasn't sure if I was going to far but in this moment I couldn't care less because Tyler was shivering under my touch and asking for more.

"J-Josh." His voice was hoarse and I pulled away to stare up into his beaming eyes.

"Yeah..?" I breathed, tightening my grip around Tyler's waist.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." A wide grin spread across both of our faces as I brushed my nose against Tyler's.

"Me too." I chuckled, placing another soft kiss against Tyler's lips before pulling away to smile up at my beaming boy.  _My boy_. I repeated in my head.

An eerie sound filled the elevator as it shook and began to move upwards once against, the force knocking Tyler into my chest as he tightened his legs and arms around my body.

"Looks like they fixed the elevator." Tyler giggled. I giggled as well, nodding my head as both Tyler and I scrambled to our feet, the elevator doors sliding open to reveal a relieved looking Mark.

"Finally." He groaned. Tyler and I both just looked at each other and smiled before tackling Mark into a hug.

 _'Tyler's my boy.'_ I marveled I my head, smiling widely to myself as Mark pushed both our figures off of his and grumbled to himself, walking off down the hall and leaving Tyler and I by ourselves.

Tyler grabbed at my hand, lacing his fingers through mine as he pulled me in the direction of Marks retreating figure and turned to smile at me. All I could do was grin back and tighten my grip on his hand because in that moment I had realized something.

_I love you Tyler._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me maybe?  
> Tumblr: sickasfrickjoshuadun  
> Instagram: ourhumanaesthetics  
> Twitter: sickasfrickdun
> 
> If you ever need someone to talk to my I'm here to listen. My kik is imsojoshuadun c:


End file.
